paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Jam: (script)
(Bugs Bunny and his pup, Skye, are being chased through the forest by the hunter) Skye: We'll be with you in a moment, folks. Just as soon as we lose this bozo. (gulps when the hunter sticks the muzzle of his gun to her head) Hunter: I've got you this time, rabbit. And, your little dog too. (the gateway to a spaceship falls on him, revealing 5 small aliens.) Orange Alien: One step for us... Purple Alien: One giant leap for Moron Mountain! Skye: Boy, they sure are diminutive. Orange Alien: We seek for the one called Bugs Bunny. Green Alien: Have either of you seen him? Skye: Um... Bugs Bunny, Bugs Bunny. Oh! Does he have large ears, like these? (points to Bugs' ears) Aliens: Yeah! Bugs: And, does he hop around, like this? (hops around the area) Aliens: Yeah. Bugs: And does he say, 'What's up, doc?', like this? Eh, what's up, doc? Aliens: Yeah! Skye: Sorry. Never heard of him. Aliens: Aww. Skye: (snickers) We totally fooled 'em, buddy. (yelps when the aliens fire their blasters at them) Orange Alien: Back it up, Mr. Looney Tune. Gather up your Tune pals. We're going for a little road trip. (Orange Alien grabs Skye by the scruff and holds his blaster to her head.) Pink Alien: Do it, or the furry barking thing dies. Skye: (gulps and mouths, 'Bugs, do something! Do whatever they want you to do. I'll be fine.') Bugs: Okay, okay. You win. Just let her go. (Orange Alien lets Skye go, she runs into Bugs' arms, and Bugs picks her up.) (Later, at the Looney Tunes emergency meeting, everyone is talking about what could be going on. They have Bugs and Skye in chains.) Daffy: Okay, okay. Marshall and I are here. What's the big emergency? Skye: Well, uh, these guys want to make an announcement. Here, orange shortie. Orange Alien: All right. (clears throat) You, ''all ''of you, are now our prisoners! Looney Tunes and their pups: (laughing) Pink Aliens: We're taking you to our theme park in outer space. Blue Alien: No fooling. Pink Alien: Where you will be our slaves. Marshall: Oh, fear clutches to my breast. (The aliens pull out their blasters) Looney Tunes and their Pups: (gasps) Bugs: Eh, not so fast, doc. You can't turn us into slaves. That would be bad. (lets Skye out of her chains) Skye: Bugs is right. You have to give us a chance to defend ourselves. Orange Alien: Oh, yeah? Who says? Skye: (writes something down in a book that says 'How to Capture Cartoon Characters) There. Read 'em and weep, boys. Aliens: 'Give them a chance to defend themselves'. Green Alien: Oh, do we have to? Pink Alien: It's in the rulebook. Skye: '' Un Momento. '' We have to confer. (In the back room...) Bugs: All right troops. We need to choose a way to defend ourselves. Porky: I got it! Skye: Yes, Private Porkster? (Bugs' army helmet falls on her head) Porky: What if we challenge them to a spelling bee? Hunter: Say, we could have a bowling tournament. Category:Crossover Movies